Talk:BR55 Heavy Barrel Service Rifle
Variant I know I could've just changed it(and I will), but just to clear it up to some people who got it wrong, this is not a variant, but more of an "upgrade". This is a new, and different weapon, whereas the all the M90s are just one weapon with different variants. This is a completely new weapon in the BR55 series, like the M6 and the MA5. The M90 Mk I and Mk II as well as the M90A are all classified as one weapon but with different variants, similar to the M16 and its variants, and this is similar to how the M16 is different from the M4 Carbine. This isn't exactly another argument for merging, since we've all decided not to merge it, but just something to put up a few clarifications. --[[User:PX173|''PX]][[User_talk:PX173|''1]]7'' 04:18, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Perhaps you guys would be more open about this now? You guys recently all agreed to put all the M90s under one article, perhaps you guys would now be more open to putting all the BR55s under one article also? --Justin Time 02:34, 10 September 2007 (UTC) Name Where the heck is the name of the Halo 3 weapon the BR55HB SR? Are there any sources for this, or is it fanon? Kora 'Morhekee 01:28, 27 May 2007 (UTC) It appears on Halo3.com Clavix2 Grenade Launcher Why did someone add that the BR had a grenade launcher? None of the weapons in Halo have grenade launchers, excluding mods. Reply: Have you played Halo: Custom Edition? No, I thought not, seeing as you don't know about the grenade launcher. Anyway, CMT thought it would be amusing to instant-kill Elites with the Battle Rifle grenade launcher. When you wield it, you cannot throw grenades, but you can carry up to 24 short-radius launch grenades. Very handy. Reply:It is a mod, so it should not be there. Grunt Crossing Mods are non canon it probably has already been deleted. Don't put it back. An Admin will see that as vandalism [[User:Galacticdominator|'~ ]][[User:Galacticdominator|~ ]] 21:42, November 2, 2009 (UTC) It would be good if the Assault rifle had a grenade launcher which you activated on the D-pad like on COD6Jay96 10:58, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Designated marksman rifle to me it sounds like a DMR man's gun Well, yes and no- it seems standard issue along with the Ma5c. However in terms of weapon specs, both the MA5C and the Battle Rifle have large caliburs more appropriate for the DMR man. But it preforms more like an M16 in-game. SR=Short Range??? Just throwing up the possibility of SR meaning not Sniper Rifle, but Short Range. Takasmarakas 23:23, 7 July 2007 (UTC) Just a thought could it also be Standard Rifle? --Dagger133 16:07, 3 August 2007 (UTC) Actually, it could mean "Scoped Rifle", which makes a lot of sense, just like the .50 M82A2 sniper rifle is known in the Marine Corp as the SASR (Special Application Scoped Rifle). "Heavy Barrelled, Scoped Rifle" 18:15, 27 December 2007 (UTC) It concerns me that the BR55 (halo 2) is labled as a "combat rifle" while the BR55HB SR is labled as a "battle rifle" can some one fix this 16:57, May 7, 2010 (UTC) anonymous Does this weapon need its own article? The BR in Halo 3 is functionally identical to its Halo 2 counterpart. Both versions have the same range, accuracy, firepower, magazine capacity, and ammunition. The only gameplay difference is the reduced auto-aim in Halo 3, which is an across-the-board change that does not indicate any notable differences between the BR's Halo 2 and Halo 3 iterations. Basically, there is nothing different about the Halo 3 other than the slightly altered designation. Given the utter lack of differences between the Halo 2 and Halo 3 versions of the Battle Rifle, I fail to see how the Halo 3 version warrants having its own article. Unless someone gives me a good reason why they should remain separate, or an admin deems that are to remain separate and notifies me of their opinion on the matter, then at the end of the week I will tag this article for suggested merging with the BR55 article. Rtas Vadumee 07:57, 10 July 2007 (UTC) As per my statements from the other day, I am officially suggesting that this article be merged with the other Battle Rifle article. Rtas Vadumee 06:51, 15 July 2007 (UTC) Also it should be noted that the name for this weapon is wrong. on halo3.com and HaloWiki the battle rifle is also called BR55. Where did the HB SR part come from? The two articles should be merged into one because the two guns are exactly the same except for appearance. 70.242.119.165 12:15, 15 July 2007 C.T. Views '''HECK NO! Well, on the Bungie.net site during when the Halo3 Beta was up, it was called the BR55HB SR Battle Rifle. Plus it is a new model, just like the M6G, and the SRS99D. It also is changed differently, in the way you can fire it, etc. And it looks so much different, new stocks, new ammo, new barrel, and a new scope. So, I say there is NO reason to merge it with the regular BR55(A1) Battle Rifle (Grizzlei 21:25, 15 July 2007 (UTC)) Very well. I will contact an admin before taking any further action regarding a merger. Rtas Vadumee 00:01, 16 July 2007 (UTC) **Talk to RelentlessRecusant. (Grizzlei 21:25, 15 July 2007 (UTC)) JT's View This rifle does not deserve its own article any more then the M19 from Halo 2 deserves a seperate article from the M19 of halo 1. And those rocket launchers actually performed differently. I think that this version should just go under the Halo 3 section as a different variant in the standard Battle Rifle article. It barely looks different and performs the same. We do not need a different article for every variant of BR55 there is. Just like Wikipedia does not have a seperate article for every variant of the M16 (A1,A2,A3,A4).Justin Time 23:18, 30 July 2007 (UTC) **So you're saying we don't need a separate article for all of the MA2/5 Rifles? (Grizzlei) 7/31/2007 No, because those are only loosely related. This is just a small variant of the BR55, not whole whole seperate rifle or configuration of a rifle. And please stop taking the suggested merge tag off these pages, it has been suggested, so it should be discussed. It should be removed when most users come to an agreement about what to do. Justin Time 19:56, 31 July 2007 (UTC) Gunnery-Seargent Maiar's veiw Merge. They look very simaler and - from what i have read - perform almost exactly the same. by comparison the MA5B and C assault rifles have different magazine capactitys, damage per hit, accuracy, range, fire rate and appearence. all rather significantly exept appearence. So you will merge them based on appearence, the reason they separated these two rifles is because there were enough changes to the behavior, and function to make a new page. The BR55 and the BR55HB SR have different damages but only slightly different. The reason for merging is because both rifles have the same tactics attached to them it is for function not appearence 16:30, May 7, 2010 (UTC) concerned cite visitor Wait Why were there two different articles in the first place? Why not describe all the different Battle Rifles in the same page?-- digipatd talk contact 21:46, 1 August 2007 (UTC) **Well thats what we are discussing, and thats what I was saying. --Justin Time 22:10, 1 August 2007 (UTC) **Contact a mod about it then, we don't need to drag it out forever. Grizzlei 22:13, 1 August 2007 (UTC) ** I do not know whos a mod or how to contact them. I am very new to anything outside of editing article information. --Justin Time 22:47, 1 August 2007 (UTC) ***RelentlessRecusant, and ED are some popular mods. Grizzlei 22:48, 1 August 2007 (UTC) BR55 Service Rifle/BR55HB SR Battle Rifle Dear all, There is a reason that these two pages are seperate. During the Halo 3 Beta, if you checked the individual matches, you could find a player's weapon with which that player made the most kills amongst all the weapons that the player used that game. If the player used the BR the most often, the text was "BR55 HB SR Battle Rifle", not "BR55 Battle Rifle". They are two different weapons, with different aesthetic and functional characteristics. Thanks! =] Cheers, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 23:47, 1 August 2007 (UTC) They are almost exactly the same, rec.Maiar 08:53, 22 January 2009 (UTC) They are not "almost exactly the same" the rifles are seprated by distinctions such as shape, size, and durability of the rifles. if the rifles were the same then you could modify a BR55 into a BR55HB SR by replacing internal components. Although it is difficult to see the two rifles are different 16:54, May 7, 2010 (UTC) anonymous semi automatic? note this has some spoilers from the leaked ending video so if you dont wanna know part of the ending dont read. stop now. lol. anyways at the end 7 marines are giving the 21 gun salute, they are using the battle rifle and fire only 1 round in the volley, followed by another round and another in the 2nd and 3rd volley completing the 21 gun salute. does this mean that the battle rifle will now have 3 round burst along with semi automatic? back before the release of Halo 2 there was a look of the multiplayer and they had said that when the weapon was zoomed it would fire semi automatic but unzoomed it would fire in burst mode. is this what might happen here as well?Hollywood 02:48, 20 September 2007 (UTC) The battle rifle is a select-fire weapon, capable of 1 and 3 shot bursts, along with full automatic. The three round burst is the only mode illustrated in gameplay. EDIT: Forgot to sign. Sgt. Raynor 13:21, 7 April 2008 (UTC) All That Data... Many of you noticed''(but i'm sure didn't read, wusses)'' that ginormous block of BR networking statistics Bungie had in front of the 6/20 WWU. Should we include a paraphrased version in "Advantages/Disadvantages" or what, cause i would hate to see all that good data go to waste. Anyone? k4karnage Talk Channel | 15:43, 21 June 2008 (UTC) BXR in the 'Changes' Section I'm going to remove it because it wasn't a change to the gun, but a change to the game. Also, the glitch could be preformed with any weapon, it was not limited to that one. 71.243.215.62 21:58, 29 June 2008 (UTC) Famas picture for the BR55 I think that a photo of the Famas is better than the photo of the X-M8 because in their look, BR and Famas look the same... more than the xm8. :They look nothing like the same. --''[[User:Blemo|'Blemo']] [[user talk:Blemo|'TALK']] • • • MESSAGE'' 19:31, 3 August 2008 (UTC) I think the artists stated that any similarities to the FAMAS were coincidental. You could also argue it looks like an M16.24.15.64.119 21:44, 4 August 2008 (UTC)jake Yes, the similarities to the Famas were purely coincidental. I actually think there may have been some legal issues over it. Grunt Crossing FAMAS is an acronym ppl remember to do it in caps.Maiar 08:52, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Tactics Changes Well, I'm not sure if it's just me, but I figure and I do usually use the "BR" for even close range use in Halo 3 multiplayer, and it is quite effective, does anyone disagree? I'm just asking cause I thought that people might disgaree with some of the changes such as it(BR) being able to used as a close quarters combat weapon. -Point- Heads shots are effective and experienced and great marksmen in Halo 3 are able to obtain headshots in close quarters, thus taking the shield down at a much quicker rate of fire.Oy0sh1o 18:57, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Great Marksmen? My Ass! Im 11 And I frickin Kick Ass With the BR And I suck Compare to My Brother and his Mates you dont really need to be a "Great Marksmen" you just need to know how to use itGunnery Sargeant Stacker 21:14, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :Protip: Spray and pray doesn't work, even in video games. You actually do need to aim the rifle to hit something. SmokeSound off! 09:24, January 18, 2010 (UTC) A good tactic for brutes is to meele them, run back a bit then BAM headshot! and if the the first meele doesnt strip off their power armor then circle round as he meeles back at you and BAM assassination!Gunnery Sargeant Stacker 09:12, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Major Marine weapon question regarding BR In the UNSC Marine wikia page, it says that the BR55 is actually the standard issue rifle of the UNSC Marine corps from Halo 2 onward, and that the Assault Rifle MA5C is actually a naval ship weapon designed for close quarters battle on ships. Is this true or only fan speculation?24.15.64.119 04:05, 13 August 2008 (UTC)jake\ Dunno last time I checked the UNSC Marine standard issue rifle was actually the MA5C ( I mean well you see like 10,000 of them in the game and uncommonly armed with a BR.) I think its speculation. Futhermore the MA5C ( note its called an ASSAULT Rifle) seems like a future variant of the Thompson or the m4a1 due to its somewhat smaller size. I think its rather a tactical speculation yet not a true one. Oh and did you find the source for it? Cause I really doubt that the player manual would even state that. Oy0sh1o 17:28, 13 August 2008 (UTC) The BR55 WAS the standard issue rifle in Halo 2 but then the MA5C Succeded it because it was over powered, still it is the best gun in the halo universe no doubt.Gunnery Sargeant Stacker 20:55, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Yeah I agree with you, this is just what somebody wrote on the UNSC Marine Corps page, saying the Halo 3 BR is the Marine's main weapon and the MA5C is only a naval trooper weapon for use on ships in close quarters. However, Bungie kinda proves him wrong in their "profile" of the MA5C where they "interviewed" Marines using it on the front lines. It's a marine weapon no doubt. But someone should fix that page.IamSecretSanta 18:00, 13 August 2008 (UTC)jake Yes, it has been prooved that the MA5C is the standard issue weapon of the UNSC Marines. The BR is a sharpshooter's weapon, assuming they don't have a Sniper Rifle around to shoot NO accually because the halo encyclopedia says this about the BR55 series:'' When nothing else gets the job done, the BR55 will do. As the standard gun for all UNSC forces, the BR55 is the easiest gun to pick up and use. Almost al soldeirs have trained with it, making its slight defects less noticable, while accentuating its high rate of fire and accuracy. With both semi-automatic and burst-fire modes, the BR55 is the backbone of all UNSC armed forces.'' ... and this about the MA5 series:'' The inaccuracy of the Assault rifle has rendered it obsolete on most battlefields, and its weakend attack against energy shields makes it a liabillity against the Covenant. However, due to its large clip and high rate of fire, the MA5 is ideal for expeditionary forces, where accuracy is often secondary to firepower.'' This proves that the Battle rifle is the standard weapon for the UNSC armed forces.Gunnery Sargeant Stacker 09:26, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :Look at it like a Thompson vs a M1 Garand from WW2. Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 15:44, October 17, 2009 (UTC) FAMAS/XM8 Inspiration It was confirmed that the similarities to the FAMAS were coincidental. Where is the proof that the XM8 partially inspired it? nice page Nice page I got a lot from it. Great gun! This Weapon is one of my alltime favorite Weapons.Its,when right used,the second powerfulest Sniperweapon after the Sniperrifle and the Laserbeam.Just my opinion. Laserbeam? i take it you mean the particle beam rifle? When i use the BR in multi-player its hit-damage is pathetic. maybe i have a handi-cap on without knowing it. ppl kill me with like 3 bursts to the chest. i give em four to the head and theyer fine.Maiar 08:50, 20 January 2009 (UTC) IN halo 2 when you first get it it sucks because you aim up, fire, and it shoots this pathetic 3 round burst and your like,Dude, is this really the replacement for the good ole MA5B? it sucks? And then you lean to use it and your like, DUDE this Gun PWNS ASS! Wooh! die covie B***hs and then in HAlo 3 your like were is my BR? ooo yay i have a AR, Wait this gun Sucks Haard! So the MA5B kicks ass so do the BR55 AND the BR55HB SR, But the MA5C? It Sucks Its pathetic.Gunnery Sargeant Stacker 21:05, November 2, 2009 (UTC) This gun kicks ass! I love playing team BR's on social slayer. I kick ass with it. I used to think it sucked, but it's a lot better now.--Canadian Reject 16:03, 11 May 2009 (UTC) The BR is laem Srsly, it's unbalanced as hell. Tone down it's power. Or treat it as the power weapon it currently is. No spawns, and 1-2 on map. 22:17, 19 February 2009 (UTC) OMG you know nothing about a wiki!Or a talk page in general!Sith Venator 17:19, 4 February 2009 (UTC) And you know nothing of containment! 22:17, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Lol Nice one HahaGunnery Sargeant Stacker 21:17, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Haha. Good one.--Canadian Reject 16:08, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :This coming from the reject?Surpreme Commander Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Holonet) 15:05, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Crosshair I've made a custom crosshair for the Battle Rifle. Picture: \setlength{\unitlength}{.5in} \begin{picture}(10,10)(-5,5) \linethickness{1pt} \put(-0.75, 0){\vector(1,0){0.50}} \put(0,-0.75){\vector(0,1){0.50}} \put(0.75, 0){\vector(-1,0){0.50}} \put(0,0.75){\vector(0,-1){0.50}} \put(0,0){\circle{2}} \end{picture} Dreaddraco2 21:37, 7 March 2009 (UTC) How to do it: *math *\setlength{\unitlength}{.5in} *\begin{picture}(10,10)(-5,5) *\linethickness{1pt} *\put(-0.75, 0){\vector(1,0){0.50}} *\put(0,-0.75){\vector(0,1){0.50}} *\put(0.75, 0){\vector(-1,0){0.50}} *\put(0,0.75){\vector(0,-1){0.50}} *\put(0,0){\circle{2}} *\end{picture} */math Before and after the "Math" and "/math" add to triangular brackets. (">") Dreaddraco2 21:37, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Counterweapon Actually the Assault rifle even at close range get killed by the BR,people in matchmaking do it all the time.I suggest to remove it unless you add melee to the assault rifle.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Holonet) 14:56, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :Then the players with the Assault Rifle suck. An MA5C wielder can kill someone with a Battle Rifle, provided they don't make themselves an easy target. Smoke 15:10, 24 May 2009 (UTC) ::No they go for headshots killing them quicker no matter what the range.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Holonet) 15:13, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :::As I said, if they don't make themselves an easy target, then they can score a kill. Battle Rifles are very accurate. This can be turned against the wielder - keep moving and disrupting their aim by shooting them. Of course, most players run in a straight line, making it easy to pick them off. Smoke 15:18, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Under-rated? I think in some aspects of this article the BR is slightly underated. I say this because the article makes it seem like the weapon is totally inaffective at close range. Yes I understand that it's not designed for close range, but with some skill it can acually be an moderately effective short range weapon. If you play matchmaking then you know what I'm talking about. Either you or someone else is charging an enemy with a close range automatic weapon and they get killed with the BR in fairly close range. Name Again Let's break it down. The article title is "BR55HB SR Battle Rifle", though the Halo 3 manual identifies the weapon as simply "BR55HB SR". "BR" clearly stands for "Battle Rifle" -- the Halo 2 battle rifle was just the "BR55", so what else would it stand for? "Battle Rifle 55HB SR Battle Rifle." We have a problem: the repetition of the weapon's name. So we could truncate it to: "Battle Rifle 55HB SR." That, however, begs the question of what "HB" and "SR" really stand for. "B" may refer to "Barrel", as in the lengthened barrel compared to the BR55; if that's the case, then "H" describes either another trait of the weapon or is some adjective or modifier on the word "barrel". The Trivia speculates that "HB" is "Heavy Barrel"; I didn't see where in the article it mentioned any added weight on the barrel, but I know the barrel was changed (lengthened) from that of the BR55, so "Barrel" is probably accurate. The Trivia also speculates that "SR" is "Scoped Rifle". So now we have "Battle Rifle 55 Barrel[?] Rifle[?]." Another redundancy, one that I haven't noticed in any other fully-canonical weapon names. I think that "R", and possibly also "S", stand for something else. The point is, "BR''55HB SR ''Battle Rifle" is redundant. On a related note, "BR55 Battle Rifle" has the same problem. DavidJCobb 01:22, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Are you Guys Stupid or what? Its the "Battle rifle Type-55 Heavy Barrel Scoped Rifle" In halo 3 and in halo 2 its the "Battle rifle Type-55" DuuuuhGunnery Sargeant Stacker 21:10, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Pic? You think we should take off the pic of the marine "firing full automatic with the BR"? I mean, we can't really show that through pictures, since we could just put up a picture of someone firing, and you can just edit a GIF to loop. I'm not saying that it can't fire full auto, since I know it can, it's just that we can't prove it with pictures. We can with videos, as long as it isn't just somebody firing full auto for its entirety, but such a video wouldn't be worth it to put on the article, and the only one we have is Landfall, anyway. [[User:PX173|''PX]][[User_talk:PX173|''1]]7'' 15:10, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Downgraded? Why does this gun seem downgraded from the Halo 2 version? It has slower rate of fire, less accuracy, etc. Wouldn't a newer version have the opposite changes? Or were these changes just for gameplay balance and not actually canon changes? '''Teh lolz!' [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 15:22, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :Because the BR is not the Single Automatic Rifle in the game like in Halo 2. [[User:Werewolfhell|'The Daddy']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout11ty/images/5/51/Banhammer.gif 15:24, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :Gameplay balance. SmokeSound off! 15:26, October 17, 2009 (UTC) ODST? How is this in ODST? Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 15:27, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :As far as I know, it isn't. SmokeSound off! 15:27, October 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Then what's the Halo 3 ODST tag on there? Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 15:39, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :::I removed it. SmokeSound off! 15:54, October 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::It is in a cutscene.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 21:26, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Halo 2 Version Not spreading? In the changes section it says that the Halo 2 version does not spread...Does it mean spreading while stationary (not moving, nor a moving target) or spreading while moving? If the latter, If you look at one spot and shoot while turning, it will leave 3 seperate bullet holes in the wall you shoot. Range error I noticed something weird. the Halo Encyclopedia says the BR's effective range is 200 meters and yet the page states it's 950 meters. Which is it?--Zervziel 22:50, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :I assume Halo Encyclopaedia's entry was ignored and that Halo: Contact Harvest's entry is far more accurate.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 23:02, March 7, 2010 (UTC) : :The BR55 and BR55HB SR both have an effective range of 200 meters while the XBR55 has an effective range of 950 which was indeed in contact harvest 16:42, May 7, 2010 (UTC) anonymous Why do you guys keep changing the BR55 image to the one in Halo 4? The Battle Rifle in Halo 4 is called the BR85HB SR, and is properly cited in its own page. So, please, stop reverting my edits, they're correct! Celtista188 11:29, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Is the BR a bullpup? It looks like a bullpup to me, but is it? -Oskarmandude Meh I didn't really know what a bullpup is :$ A bullpup is a weapon that has a magazine placed behind the handle. Some very good ones that are very common are the: *P90 SMG *Enfield SA-80 *STEYR AUG These weapons all have the same characteristics however the P90 does have issues reloading and jamming due to the bullet does a 180 degree rotation to be put in the chamber cause the gun to jam every once in awhile. But BR5HB SR is a great weapon, but to me its a hard weapon to master, especially when I played Halo 3 multiplayer and my opponent was a tournament player who got 6th place int eh Texas Halo 3 tournament. And he would only BR55HB SR or the UNSC Sniper Rifle, and he use that sniper rifle like an Assault Rifle, he run around sniping you in plain sight. I like the design of the gun can't wait for Halo 4. Which is why I'm gonna break down and buy a XBox 360 for the Halo 4 game.Erex Malren-User Talk:Erex Malren-Message Me - Blog 18:09, August 30, 2012 (UTC)